


Milestone

by nightwalker



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Six hundred and sixteen pages?” Steve echoed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/gifts).



> post-and-out asked: I just realised the Steve/Tony tag is 616 pages long. I feel like you should write something to acknowledge this.
> 
> Probably this is not what was intended. Oops.

“Six hundred and sixteen pages?” Steve echoed. He leaned over Kamala’s shoulder and studied the webpage she showed him with a skeptical expression. “This is what you do in your spare time?”

“Well not all of it is _me_ ,” she said, gesturing at her laptop’s screen. “Actually, very little of it is me. I’m more of a Wolverine-and-Storm shipper, to be honest.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them that,” Steve said dryly. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So people are writing made-up stories about my sex life with Tony?”

“They’re not all about sex,” Kamala said, a thin note of indignation in her voice at the perceived insult to her hobby. “Some of them are adventure stories, or articles and essays. A lot of it is publicity photos or paparazzi photos or even artwork people made about you guys. You know, the LGBT community finds you very inspiring.” She shrugged and ducked her head a little so he couldn’t see the grin he knew was spreading over her face. “But yeah, there’s a lot of sex in there, too.”

“A lot of sex in where?” 

They looked up in unison to see Tony standing in the door. He was dressed for work in a suit the color of polished coal and deep crimson tie. He was smiling at them, a soft, fond little smile that always made Steve feel like the tension was draining out of his body. “Steve, even if you wanted to fool around on me, Kamala is _way_ too young for you.”

Kamala blushed a bright red and hastily shoved her laptop shut, shoving the computer into her bag. “Ihavetogettoschool,” she said hurriedly, her words blurring together a little. 

“It’s seven o’clock at night,” Tony pointed out.

She froze, then grabbed her backpack. “I-I- ThanksCapgottagobye.”

Tony waved goodbye as she dashed past him. “Is it just me, or is she this nervous around all of the other Avengers?”

“Just you and Storm,” Steve said. “I think she has a crush.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Tony preened a little, buffing his nails against his tie. “She has good taste.”

“If she’s too young for me, she’s too young for you,” Steve teased.

“You’re literally half a century older than me,” Tony said. “I think your logic is faulty.”

Steve crossed the room to slide his hands around Tony’s waist and kiss his partner for the first time that day. “Hi,” he said.

Tony settled against his chest. “Hi. Why were you talking to our underage teammate about sex?”

“She was telling me about her fanfic again. She’s so sure we didn’t know it existed before she joined the team. It’s really cute.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, god, I love that kid. You know I read some of her stuff, she’s really good.”

“I think reading our underage teammate’s porn is crossing a line.”

“Nah, her stuff is all adventure stories and slice-of-life stuff. She has a bunch of stories about what we’re like on our days off. A ten-thousand-word story about how we worked out a chore list.” 

“No one around here does chores,” Steve said dryly and Tony laughed.

“We could make a porn chore list.” Tony leaned in to whisper against Steve’s ear. “I’ve read a _lot_ of fanfic. It could take us all week to finish the list.”

Steve slid his hands down to cup Tony’s ass through his slacks. “Are you trying to say making love with me is a chore?”

Tony pressed himself against Steve’s chest. “More like a reward. Have I been good today, Steve?” He grinned and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Do I deserve to be rewarded?”

Steve squeezed his ass and Tony shivered in his arms. “I didn’t get a goodbye kiss before you left for work,” he said in a stern tone. “Do you call that being good?”

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw and ground his hips forward against Steve’s. “How can I make it up to you?”

Steve caught Tony’s chin in one hand and pressed his thumb against Tony’s bottom lip. “Well, I didn’t get my kiss so I’d say this smart mouth is mine.” He smiled and pulled Tony in tight against him with the hand that was still on his ass. “For at least the next six hundred and sixteen minutes.”


End file.
